


the noise complaint

by churchofyourcurves



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchofyourcurves/pseuds/churchofyourcurves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s… Laura and Carmilla.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, how are those two lovebirds?”</p><p>“They’re…” Perry’s eye twitches and her shoulders rise another inch towards her ears. “Loud?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the noise complaint

LaFontaine is setting up the centrifuge for their latest experiment when Perry comes into the lab, shoulders tight and lips pursed.

“Hey Per,” LaF punches a few buttons on the equipment before looking up at her, “What’s up?”

“Um,” Perry’s voice is higher than usual so LaFontaine straightens up, giving Perry their undivided attention. “So I know that you’re only a floor don in an…  _unofficial_ capacity, but-”

“Did someone summon a ghost in the bathrooms again? I told you, if you just-”

“No, no, no. It’s… Laura and Carmilla.”

“Oh yeah, how are those two lovebirds?”

“They’re…” Perry’s eye twitches and her shoulders rise another inch towards her ears, “Loud?”

LaFontaine doesn’t laugh a lot, it’s not really their thing, but that makes them snort. Loudly. Perry winces and LaF notices that tiredness has darkened the area under Perry’s eyes markedly. They do the math about how far Perry’s room is from Laura and Carmilla’s and their eyebrows lift. They’re impressed, purely in a scientific way of course, but still, impressed.

“Its just… Girls keep complaining to me and I’m the floor don so I have to talk to them because people are losing sleep and it’s my responsibility to make the floor a safe and comfortable place to live, which includes sleeping so-”

LaFontaine quickly cuts Perry off before she spirals out into an anxious ramble about responsibilities and expectations. “Its okay, I’ll do it.”

Perry stops and LaFontaine can see her brain change gears from anxious to grateful. While her expression still retains a slight edge of tension, she seems better than before.

“Thank you LaFontaine.” The name slips automatically out of Perry’s mouth, no hesitation or thought needed. LaF grins and goes over to Perry’s side of the lab bench. They spin her around and put their hands to work on Perry’s many shoulder knots – precise and firm in their movements. They can feel Perry relax into their hands, letting loose a soft sigh.

It strikes LaFontaine that they may be a little whipped.

\---

LaFontaine does not get awkward about sex, they’re a scientist. Sex is sex - it’s natural behaviour for a lot of species but what’s coming from Carmilla and Laura’s room right now… It doesn’t really sound natural.

They steel their nerves and knock on the door firmly. Hopefully firmly enough that the two inside can hear it over the noises they’re making. There’s a long pause and LaFontaine is about to knock again when-

“Coming! Coming coming coming!” Laura’s voice calls from within. The door opens a moment later and Laura is, surprisingly, completely dressed in flannel pyjamas and looking far too casual to have been caught in the middle of something R-rated.

“Hi LaFontaine!” she greets them sunnily.

“L,” LaF nods at her.

“And to what do we owe this timely interruption?” Carmilla’s voice drawls from behind Laura. She’s sprawled across her bed, also fully dressed (or as fully dressed as Carmilla gets), a Wii controller in her hands and glowering at LaFontaine.

“You guys are… playing video games?”

Laura nods eagerly, huge grin plastered across her face. “I’m introducing Carm to Mario Kart because apparently she has never played it.”

“I have better things to do than control ridiculous cartoon characters in hideous go karts around frustratingly stupid race tracks that defy gravity and reason.”

Laura leans into LaF and whispers, “She’s not very good.”

Carmilla growls from the bed. “Come over here and say that cupcake.”

Laura skips back over to the bed and gives the moody vampire a peck on the lips as an apology, causing Carmilla to have to bite back a smile. Laura picks up her controller and they continue the game. LaFontaine hovers in the doorway for a moment before it becomes clear what the noises that have been haunting Perry are.

Carmilla is howling at the TV screen, making frustrated grunts and cat-like yowls. Laura is no better, shouting ‘yes’ over and over again as she bounces up and down on the bed before her character crosses the finish line in first place and she jumps up onto her feet, screaming and doing what LaFontaine assumes is Laura’s victory dance. Carmilla starts swearing and throws the controller at the wall.

“Carm!” Laura scolds her, “We’ve already had to replace three controllers! We’re going to have to start up a tab at the games store soon.”

“This game is for children and I hate it,” Carmilla pouts.

“Aww, is the centuries old vampire throwing a tantrum?” Laura mirrors Carmilla’s pout back to her and Carmilla’s glare intensifies. Laura leans forward, hand sneaking around her waist. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you…”

“Um,” LaF coughs to draw their attention back to them, to Laura’s embarrassment and Carmilla’s annoyance. “I just came to ask you guys to keep it down. You’re keeping everyone up at night.”

“Oh, sorry! We usually stop playing at like 8 though…”

The sentence is left unfinished as Laura goes bright red and Carmilla gets a huge smirk on her face. LaFontaine shuffles from one foot to the other, not sure where to look.

“I could see if I can get some sound proofing stuff for your room?” LaF suggests, trying to be helpful because Perry doesn’t need any extra knots in her shoulders. Laura’s blush deepens while Carmilla enthusiastically nods at LaF from behind Laura. (This is the most enthusiastic that LaFontaine has ever seen Carmilla.)

When LaFontaine reports back to Perry later on saying that Laura and Carmilla have been warned to keep it down Perry breathes a sigh of relief.

“Oh thank god.”

“But, er, Per?” LaFontaine leans forward, hand on her thigh, “In case they don’t manage to stay quiet you have an open invite to my room.”

Perry’s cheekbones flush a light pink and she swallows and nods. “Thank you,” her voice sounds thicker than usual and LaF chooses to take that as a positive.

\---

“This is just… unacceptable. Disrespectful. Inconsiderate…” Perry shakes her head stiffly as she walks briskly down the hallway, salmon pink pillow in hand. She raps her knuckles on a door and there’s a long pause before she knocks again to have the door open mid-knock. LaFontaine stands there, hair a complete mess and their eyes blurry with sleep. They beam at Perry and step aside, letting her come inside for some much needed sleep.


End file.
